A typical production document scanner system has a scanner and a scanner host workstation with a scanner user interface. The scanner is installed on a table adjacent or in close proximity to the scanner host station. The scanner weighs on the order of 200 pounds. When installed, the back of the scanner usually is positioned against a wall, thus limiting any access to the rear of the scanner.
The control circuitry of most scanner designs is located in the rear of the scanner. The control circuitry includes electrical test points and light emitting diode (LED) status indicators. With the scanner against the wall, it is virtually impossible to view and access the test points and LED indicators. To provide service, the scanner must be moved. This situation is compounded because the scanner usually needs to be shifted multiple times during a diagnostic procedure to gain access to key electrical components.
To further complicate matters, recent scanner designs now have horizontal circuit boards. While horizontal circuit boards reduce the size of the scanner, they further limit the access and view of the LED indicators and test points. Even if the circuit boards were vertical, the overlapping nature of circuit board assemblies makes it difficult to view and access test points and LED indicators on circuit boards "obstructed" by another circuit board.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scanner permitting diagnostic test points and LED status indicators to be viewed and accessed without moving the scanner.